Awakening
by false sourires
Summary: The first week of junior high isn't easy for anyone, especially when you happen to be a vampire. Prequel to Beacon.
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi **

Companion to Beacon. Set six years previous.

**Awakening **

He pulled his tennis shoes on slowly, glum about the day. Today was the first day of school at Seishun Gakuen. A new year, another chance at hell. There was a time when he looked forward to a new school year; the excitement of getting to meet new friends, do new things and being carefree. Yeah, those were the days. No longer. Now his days consisted of worried glances, lies and nightmares. Maybe school would be paradise, at least, he could get away from his family's anxiety, their constant need to see and touch him every five minutes, the realization that he was the cause of it gradually, painstakingly falling apart. Yeah, suppressing the urge to snarl and hurt all the students carelessly parading in front of him yelling bite me, that was so much better. He got up from the floor and grabbed his book bag, heading out his bedroom door.

Only to run into his older sister on the other side. She looked nervously at him before turning to the wall. Let out a short, weak giggle.

"Kaa-san said breakfast is ready."

There were a few awkward minutes as they stared at each other, before his sister headed down the stairs. Glumly, he followed her. The kitchen smelled of fresh made eggs and toast, a bowl of rice already on the table with orange juice. Kaa-san stood by the table nervously fingering her skirt. She kept sending him nervous glances. His sister took her seat at the table with his other siblings. They all reacted to his presence differently: two refused to look at him, one peeked from under their bangs, and three of them gave the pitying stares he hated. At first, he just stood there bag on his shoulder ready to go, but as he shook his head and motioned to leave Kaa-san stopped him.

"No, Eiji. There is no way you're going to school alone, Taichi will walk with you. Now sit down and eat breakfast."

He frowned at her, shaking his head pointing to the door. She continued to eye him steely, until he relented and sat at the table. He didn't touch a speck of the food though, opting to watch his siblings instead. Awkward silence enveloped the table as his siblings threw glances between him and his mother. Her stare only became harder.

"Eiji you need to eat something or you'll pass out like earlier this summer! This is your first day at a new school sweetheart, try and make a good impression on your first day."

He picked up the orange juice and sipped at it, not bothering to hide his frown. The acidic, overly sweet taste burned his tongue.

"Now, I want you to take this piece of paper with you: it's the slip explaining everything to your teachers so they don't think you're being impertinent. I already got the principal's approval for it, so they can't make a fuss over it, okay?" She didn't wait a moment for him to nod his head. "I'm sending this cell phone with you so you can call me if anything happens…anything…"

Taichi's snort filled the air. Eiji looked at him as Kaa-san's glare hit him.

"What was that for?"

Taichi looked straight at her.

"How exactly is he supposed to use it? In case you've forgotten- he doesn't talk. _Ever_."

Everyone stopped moving to look at Taichi. Great. Another fight, guess it was a new day already.

"But he can, and I'm sure if he needs to, he will. Now I don't want you sayi-"

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Eiji got up from his chair and threw his bag back over his shoulder, running to the door. He reached the door and struggled to open the latches throwing it open. Fuji stood there smiling at him nonchalantly.

"Bad morning?"

Eiji nodded moving to step over the threshold. Only to be caught, stumbling backward as Kaa-san tugged forcefully back on his shirt collar. He glowered. Yes, it was a very bad morning indeed. Why did he have a sneaking feeling Fuji was struggling to choke back a laugh.

"Eiji! Where do you think you are going?! I already told you Taichi will walk you to school today."

Thank Kami-sama for Fuji.

Ahem.

" Hello Kikumaru-san. "

Kaa-san glanced down at Fuji surprised. In her rush to catch Eiji she hadn't noticed he was standing there. She'd forgotten the doorbell had rung.

"Hello Fuji-kun. What are you doing here?"

Fuji just smiled innocently up at her. How did he do that? **Maybe I'll teach you. Seems as if you need it**. Eiji glared at Fuji. _Stop reading my mind. Jerk._ Fuji's smile widened.

"I was thinking Eiji could come to school with me today. If you are okay with that Kikumaru-san?"

Kaa-san stared at Fuji for a few moments before looking down worriedly at Eiji. She bit her lip, debating.

"I'm sorry Fuji-kun, but I would prefer Eiji walked with his brother. I don't feel comfortable with boys your age walking around, but if you would like to wait and walk with Eiji and Taichi that would be fine."

Eiji rolled his eyes. He knew she was trying to be less overprotective, less suffocating, and he knew it how difficult was for her just to let him go to school, but he was getting impatient with waiting. Fuji opened his eyes noting his friend's distress.

"Oh, I wasn't suggesting we walk Kikumaru-san. Actually, I wanted to know if Eiji could ride with us, but it's okay if you say no. I'll just go ask Nee-san if I can walk with Eiji and Taichi-kun. My parents don't think it's a good idea to walk alone either."

He gave her saucer filled expectant eyes. Her eyes widened at the mention of his sister and 'ride'. She glanced back towards the kitchen then at the two children in front of her before sticking her head out to catch sight of Yumiko. Eiji began to feel a speck of hope.

"Your sister drove you?"

"Hai. She thought it'd be a good idea if we asked Eiji to come too."

Kaa-san pondered for a moment. Eiji knew she trusted the Fuji family. She sighed.

"Well, if it doesn't bother your sister, I guess it would be alright. For today."

**The eyes never fail me**. _So you say, but she still only agreed to this morning_. **Saaa, such impatience we have grasshopper**. _Shut up_. Fuji's grin increased nodding very quickly.

"Alright! I was afraid I'd have to in by myself. It's always so scary to enter a new school where you don't know anyone. Thanks Kikumaru-san! Nee-san wanted me to tell you she can drop us after school because she has to pick Yuuta up anyway. If you don't mind."

"That would be a relief actually. Taichi has soccer club after school so he would have had to miss to walk Eiji home. Tell her I would really appreciate it."

That explains why he was so mad. Ruining my siblings lives. Great. **Stop it with the pity trip. If you go emo I'm making you cross dress.** Eiji put his mouth in a firm line. _Tell me that when you've been cooped up in here with five hovering, mother hens worried you'll break at the slightest breeze and three people who can't even look at you and refer to in third person when in the same room as you_! _**You need a break. Good thing they're letting you attend school again.**_ _You're mean_.

"I'll do that Kikumaru-san! C'mon let's go or we'll be late!"

Fuji tugged on Eiji's arm.

"Wait! Take the note with you Eiji!"

His mother tucked the piece of paper and cell phone into his bag. Kissing him firmly on his cheek, much to his embarrassment, before letting him and Fuji run off to the car. They quickly opened the door and climbed in the back seat, as Yumiko waved to his mother who watched as they drove away.

"Hi Eiji! How are you?"

"Fine thanks to you.'"

He gave Yumiko a weak smile and she grinned back.

"Don't be so hard on your family Eiji. They love you, and they miss you. If you could just talk to them things would gradually get better."

"Maybe. But I can't."

Yumiko eyed him empathetically. Fuji just poked him.

"Hey, what did I say about being emo. Anyways, would it be weird if I told you she wants there to be an emergency just so you can call her."

Eiji frowned. As if that'd make a difference. Taichi was right.

"Shusuke! What did Tou-san and Kaa-san tell you about reading other people's minds?! You're going to get sent to the elder's for lessons if you keep this up!"

Eiji rolled his eyes. A half smile on his lips. Fuji just pouted.

"You wouldn't believe what else he's doing Yumiko-chan. He was doing the eye trick to Kaa-san earlier too!"

"Shusuke!"

"She wasn't going to let him go otherwise Nee-san! I had to!"

"Fine. But I don't want to find out you've been doing that at school."

Eiji glanced at Fuji glaring at him. He knew was going to be pranked later. Ugh the rigors of being friends with a sadist.

"Well, at least that was the first non emo thing you've done this morning."

Eiji rolled his eyes. Maybe he was being emo. He needed to get away for a while. Yumiko grinned in the mirror. She pulled over in a parking lot. Rummaging around in a bad she pulled out two plastic pouches filled with crimson liquid.

"This is for you two. It's the first day of school, and I know how hard it will be to stay in control with so many strangers."

Eiji and Fuji grabbed the pouches she offered, and tore into them. For Eiji he was desperate to get rid of the lingering taste of orange juice. Fuji was never shy about anything. When they were finished drinking they wiped their mouths with the handkerchiefs she offered them, before handing them back to her to dispose of. When she finished she started the car, and drove out of the parking lot.

"Now if you have any, any problems Eiji, tell Shusuke so he can help you. If you're anxious, injured, hungry, or hear _things_. Shusuke can help you, and if he can't I can. Don't worry about how you're going to get to and from school, I'll talk to your parent's and see if I can get them to agree to let me take you from now on. _Both of you_- make sure you don't overreact if any blood is spilled. Back away and let the other student's handle it. Okay?"

She stared at them both through the mirror, eyes unreadable with her sunglasses on. Yumiko never said anything that was unnecessary though. Fuji and he exchanged looks.

"Hai"

The spoke simultaneously as Yumiko nodded reassured. With that they continued their drive to Seigaku.

* * *

**Bold**- Telepathy

_Italics_- Thinking

Awakening is the prequel of sort's to Beacon. It is its own separate story though. It explains some of the current details in Beacon concerning Eiji. Like Beacon it is an AU. It takes place when all the seniors are in their first year of junior high. Beacon takes place in Ryoma's first year of high school. Eiji might be OOC for the first half of this fic relating to things that have happened to him, and how he eventually is able to become himself again. So far I'm really happy with this fic. Next chapter: The First Day.

On another note: Beacon will be updated again sometime this month.

Please continue reading,

False Sourires


	2. Meetings

The Awakening

From the first moment he and Fuji had walked through the school, Eiji knew he would hate it. Everywhere there were people chattering, running, complaining or laughing. The importance of finding a clique with in the first three days of junior high was vital to one's survival. Unfortunately, for him, he was from Chiba prefecture, and had never attended a Tokyo elementary school. Fortunately, he had Fuji. Reading his mind Fuji put his hand on Eiji's shoulder assuring him he wasn't alone in this hell. **Saa, do you have to be so dramatic? I prefer to think of it as a lively, less morbid cattle farm.** _Fuji, you are a sadist. I thought Yumiko told you not to play with your food._ Eiji thought sourly. _Hmmm, a walking cattle farm…Is that what I was? _Fuji looked at Eiji eyes opening slightly.

"No! That isn't what I meant."

Fuji claimed whispering to Eiji. _Why not, it makes sense_. Fuji frowned at his friend.

"C'mon. Let's go find out what class we have. Hopefully it's the one."

**Stop being an emo. Do I have to remind you of my threat earlier?** Fuji said grabbing Eiji's arm and dragging him to the hall where the schedules were posted in alphabetical order by surname. Eiji frowned; he knew Fuji didn't joke about threats._ Fine, I'll try._ It didn't help that there was mob in front of the wall, shrieking or complaining to their friends when they weren't in the same class. He was beginning to feel a little nervous, would he and Fuji be in the same class? Struggling through the crowd he made it to the front of the K list searching for his name. There! Kikumaru Eiji- Class 1-3. Now where was Fuji?

………………….

Kawamura was nervous. He was extremely shy, as his friend Jin liked to point out, but he couldn't help it. Trying to be mean was just too difficult, and he always felt bad afterwards. Which his father liked to point out made him a target to manipulative people. It wasn't his fault; he'd inherited it from his mother. In his opinion, it was just easier to be nice to everyone, that way no one was angry with each other. But he was prone to the occasional split personality moment where he might go into a violent personality. Also from his mother's side of the family. Even less comforting was the fact that he was half Kappa, which meant he had to be very careful around humans lest he injury them without thinking. All the more reason for him to be nice.

Which is why, as he sat down he chose the third furthest row back near the window. He'd arrived early to avoid the large crowds, and so he wouldn't be singled out as having no friends. For some reason Kawamura always had difficulty making close friends. It was simple to make close acquaintances, but not friends. Previous years had taught him to get to school early on the first day and claim a seat before the cliques of friends came in and claimed the seats, not allowing a new person to join their group. He'd had a horrible experience with that in fourth grade. Since then he'd just come early and got the choicest seat. People tended not to kick you out of your seat once you were there. Anyways, it was a learning experience to wait as the rest of your classmates entered; it gave you an idea of what they would be like and how the year might go.

At the moment, Kawamura watched as his classmates entered. Four girls gossiping about their summers, and that now that they were in junior high how they would find boyfriends. Great fangirls, He wondered if the object of their attention would in their class or another. Two guys walked in discussing the minutia of some anime. Otaku. More students filed in singly until one of their friends made it in the room. Some of the single students joined one of the groups that started forming quickly. Kawamura just remained quiet putting out his notebooks and pens, occasionally murmuring a welcome to anyone who addressed him before moving on to another seat. At last a large group of guys walked in, instantly recognizable as a variety of jocks. Yep, the fangirls would definitely have people to worship in their class. Well, at least the day would never be boring.

Deciding the sensei would be arriving soon, and everyone had come, Kawamura pulled out a flyer that some of the second years had been handing out. It highlighted the tennis club. He wasn't sure but he thought it might be interesting. He wanted to join some club this year, and the cooking club was out since his incident with the cutting knife and his split personality. There was a rise in volume in the room as the girls' voices began to pick up a little. The fight over the jocks must have begun; he decided to keep reading the flyer, not noticing that he was being observed.

"Hi. Might I sit here?"

Kawamura finally looked up to see a young honey haired boy smiling at him with his eyes shut. He hadn't seen him come in, so he was shocked before he finally registered what the boy said.

"Hai. Go ahead."

The youth took the neighboring seat that he could look out the window of. Setting his bags down, he smiled at Kawamura holding out his hand.

"I'm Fuji Shusuke."

Kawamura stared at the boy's hand for a moment, his instincts telling him something was wrong. He took the hand.

"I'm Kawamura Takashi."

…………….

Nodding and waving, he greeted different people he recognized from elementary school. Anxiety was plaguing him as kept stopping to greet people, not wanting to be rude, but he hadn't found his room yet, and he was going to be late causing a bad impression on his teacher. Oishi kept breathing like Tezuka had told him to when he felt panicky, as it was his sharp elongated nails were cutting into his palm. Why, why did it have to be this year when he and Tezuka did not share a class? They had been in same class for the last five years. Why not in junior high too? He didn't handle new environments any better than the rest of his kind. So he was struggling to keep his other half in check. Luckily, the full moon wasn't near, or he would have had to skip today. Wonder how Tezuka is doing? He dislikes crowded environments more than I do.

Oishi stopped. Looked up at the placard reading 1-5. Oh no! He'd walked past his classroom. Backtracking while blushing profusely, he finally found his classroom 1-3. Opening the door he breathed a sigh of relief that the professor hadn't arrived yet. As he looked around the room he saw most of the seats had been taken, the only ones left were two in the front and one in the second to last row. He decided to take that one, so if he felt particularly stressed he wouldn't have to worry about the entire class seeing the results. There was a single person sitting at the desk already head down on his arms. Oddly enough he was a red head, very rare in a Japanese school. He wondered if it was dyed. Going up the steps, Oishi stopped in front of the desk. He froze. It smelled like blood. Where was it coming from? He looked at the red head that was peeking a frowning eye at him. Oishi's instincts were screaming.

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit here?"

The red heads face came up gazing around the room. Seeing that the seats up front had been nabbed by two other students, the red head nodded frowning. Oishi took that as an okay for him to sit there. There was something odd with this kid. Flexing his fingers the smell of blood hadn't disappeared, but Oishi waved it off. It smelled faint, as if someone had injured themselves and wiped off some blood. He had a feeling it was the kid sitting next to him. The boy smelled unusual, yet familiar. Oishi had a feeling he should know the scent.

Click.

The door slid open to reveal the Sensei.

"Hello class. I will be your English teacher Morowa-san. To start the class of I'd like you all to introduce yourself in English."

Students in the other rows begin to speak up attempting to introduce themselves in English, a variety of accents and words coming out. Oishi looked at his table mate who was glaring at the teacher. He sweat dropped. Was he bad at English? Maybe he shouldn't initiate a discussion between them then, he didn't want to show off. Morowa-sensei was looking at the two of them frowning. Oishi decided he better say something before he got angry with them.

"Hi. My name is Oishi Shuichiro. What is your name?"

The red head turned and frowned at him. He didn't answer the question, instead pulling a notebook out of his book bag. Oishi glanced at Morowa-sensei who had returned to the desk.

"If everyone could introduce themselves to the class starting with the first row to the last."

The girl in the front introduced herself moving on to the guy sitting next to her. Hearing scratching, Oishi turned to see his tablemate scribbling on the notebook he'd pulled out. Wasn't he listening to what Morowa-sensei said? He wasn't going to keep silent again? Oishi looked out at the rows; they were halfway through introducing the student's. The boy couldn't keep silent otherwise he'd get detention for insubordination, then he would drop out of school becoming a delinquent who would be thrown in jail and never make anything of himself! Oh no, Oishi couldn't let that happen. Glancing over he saw the boy still scribbling. Oishi looked back at the rows and saw it was his turn to introduce himself.

"Hi. My name Oishi Shuichiro."

As he was about to sit down the red head handed him a slip of paper. Reading it Oishi's eyes widened.

"Oishi-kun would you please share with the rest of the class the contents of the paper you were just handed."

Morowa-sensei demanded, looking sternly between Oishi and his table mate. Oishi blushed, nodding.

"Sorry, Morowa-sensei. It says "I'm Kikumaru Eiji"."

The entire class was staring at them. His tabl- Kikumaru-san was making the peace sign, staring dully out at the class. Morowa-sensei frowned.

"That is unacceptable Kikumaru-kun. Just because you're embarrassed doesn't mean you don't have to introduce yourself the same as everyone else in English."

Oishi's eyes widened.

"Oh, no Morowa-sensei, he spelled it all out in English for me to read."

"Oishi-kun, it is not your responsibility to speak for Kikumaru-kun. Please take your seat."

"But-"

"Sit down Oishi-kun."

Frowning Oishi sat down not wanting to disobey Morowa-sensei. Kikumaru-kun gave him a nod before frowning at Morowa-sensei. Morowa-sensei had begun to walk up the steps standing at the foot of theirs looking down at the red head.

"I do not accept troublemakers in my class. If you refuse to speak you can go spend the rest of the class outside, and we will speak about detention after class."

Kikumaru-kun glanced at Oishi and grabbed the piece of paper he'd given him before handing it to Morowa-sensei, who glanced down at it frowning. He crumpled the piece of paper up.

"As I said Kikumaru-kun, I do not like class clowns and I find it highly unlikely your mute, either r you speak or go wait outside."

Morowa-sensei threatened, tapping his foot lightly. Kikumaru-kun just stared at him deadly for a moment, before reaching down and grabbing his bag. Taking the notebook he out it into the bag, while Morowa-sensei nodded and walked down the steps.

"Resume with introductions."

Oishi winced. He couldn't believe Morowa-sensei was being mean to a mute student. Not for a second did he doubt that Kikumaru-kun. Watching, he saw Kikumaru-kun taking a slip of paper out of the bag. Oishi opened his mouth to say something, but Kikumaru-kun motioned for him to be silent. He proceeded to walk down the stairs as Morowa-sensei watched him, smirk and slap something down on sensei's desk before walking out the door. Morowa-sensei flushed red walking over to the desk to read what Kikumaru-kun set down, paling several shades of white. Yes, Oishi had s feeling Kikumaru-kun wasn't lying.

……………..

Eiji stormed out of the classroom into the crowded hall of students rethinking his choice of leaving the room for lunch, but he was too annoyed with it to stay. Glimpsing out a window, he decided to go outside, away from the other students. Fuji could find him. Leaving the school doors, Eiji glanced around wanting to get away from the people sitting along the entryway. He turned to the left where the courts were, not seeing a lot of people there just a few who were practicing. Finding it really peaceful he spotted a row of Sakura trees to sit at. Flopping down he closed his eyes relishing in the first quiet he'd had that morning. Except Eiji really disliked the quiet. It brought back annoying thoughts.

Sighing, he sat up just gazing up levelly out at the courts. After a few minutes, he registered a solitary figure hitting balls against a wall. He thought he recognized the sport as tennis. The boy seemed to be pretty good at it; he never missed a shot. His eyes widened as another figure joined the boy. Eiji recognized the boy as the one that sat at his table, Ochi, no Ishi. Oishi that was it! The boy was nice enough, though something seemed off about him. Eiji couldn't place it though. He was different from the rest of their classmates though. Eiji supposed he was friends with the boy who played tennis as they both went off to eat with each other. _Where's Fuji?_ He thought falling back on the ground.

"Hey there. Was your morning good?"

Speak of the vampire. Looking up at the figure overshadowing him, he glared. The figured smiled.

"I'll take that as a no. What happened?"

Eiji pouted raising an eyebrow up at him.

"Ah. Being mute might be a problem."

Eiji huffed. Chuckling, Fuji sat down next to him.

"Are you at least making friends?"

_Does getting kicked out of the class by a professor, and being the gossip of the entire class within the first twenty minutes count? It's a tie between admiring stares from half the class and suspicious ones from the rest. I thought my desk mate was going to have a heart attack when sensei started accusing me of being a troublemaker. He's odd._

"At least you made one new friend. That's good. And there is nothing wrong with being the center of attention for your classmates."

_So was it the correcting the teacher? Being the only honey-haired guy in the class? Smiling without opening your eyes?_ Fuji sniffed.

"I have no idea what you are accusing me of. Admiring stares and gossip started when I walked into the room."

Snorting, Eiji dry laughed. _Bet you're the only bishouen in the class!_ The laughter wouldn't subside even as he felt Fuji's hidden glare.

"You're going to pay for that. Anyways, I bet you're a bishouen in your class too! We have someone joining us for lunch."

Eiji sat up. _What?_ Fuji pointed to a person walking up towards them. The person looked up at Fuji and waved.

"I invited him, so be nice. Don't worry about hurting him either. He's an Other; I'm just not sure what race yet."

Staring wide eyed at Fuji he looked back at the person who was almost upon them. _An Other?_ **Hai. Like a vampire, only not. They're usually of the shifter race meaning they can go between an animal form to a human one. Rarer ones are mythical creatures like dragons, but those are elementals. Didn't Yumiko or I explain this to you before?** Fuji regarded him quizzically. Eiji shook his head. _I don't think so._

"Hi, Fuji-san."

The figure stood looking nervously between Fuji and Eiji. Fuji motioned for him to sit down. **He doesn't know what we are.** Eiji nodded mentally.

"Hi, Kawamura. Can I call you Taka? It sounds cuter."

'Taka' bushed furiously.

"Um…ok."

Fuji gave him an encouraging smile. _Poor confused soul. He didn't stand a chance against Fuji's smile._ Eiji winced as Fuji's elbow jarred his ribcage.

"Oh, I'm sorry Taka. This is Kikumaru Eiji. He's a friend of mine from elementary school. You can call him Eiji if you want. And drop the formalities. "

Taka seemed flustered by this. Eiji rolled his eyes. He'd have to get used to it soon, because he'd been marked as a friend by Fuji now.

"Hello Eiji-san. It's nice to meet you."

Taka held his hand out to Eiji. Remembering to smile slightly, Eiji shook his hand nodding.

"I forgot! Eiji doesn't speak Taka, so you have to watch his expressions. And what did I tell you about formalities."

Fuji intervened. Taka stared at him for a moment, before nodding. Smiling.

"So what school did the both of you attend?"

Fuji glanced at Eiji who nodded at Taka's question. Taka looked confused between the two of them.

"Not one that you would recognize. Eiji and I are both from Chiba prefecture. Eiji's family moved here eight months before mine, but he attended home school during that time. My family moved here a month ago. So neither of us are from a school you would recognize."

"Oh…Well its cool that you two have each other at the school. It would be really awkward if you started the school not knowing anyone."

Both he and Fuji just nodded, pointedly not looking at each other. Taka began to wonder if he said something wrong. Two shadows came over them. The three of them turned to look at the owners of the shadows. Eiji's eyes widened.

"Hi Kikumaru-san. I hope you're doing well. This morning was pretty bad."

Eiji nodded looking up at Oishi. He was surprised; he hadn't expected to be approached by the guy. Fuji eyed the two boys interested. His gaze switched between Eiji and the talking boy.

"Hi. I'm Fuji, Eiji's friend. Who are you?"

Eiji watched Oishi blush.

"I'm sorry! I'm Oishi. Kikumaru-san and I are in the same class, we sit at the same desk."

"Oh really? That's nice. Could you explain what you meant by this being a bad morning?"

Oishi's eyes went round his gaze falling on Eiji who just frowned at Fuji, but nodded at Oishi.

"It's just that our first class didn't go that well. Morowa-sensei, the English teacher, thought Kikumaru-san was causing trouble because he wouldn't say anything, so he sent him out if the room and threatened him with detention even when Kikumaru-san informed him he was mute. Ryuzaki-sensei, the math teacher, came for second class and let Kikumaru in. She berated Morowa-sensei for picking on him. Then when our next class started she stayed long enough to inform him that Kikumaru-san was mute."

Oishi stopped, taking a breather. Eiji carefully observed Fuji who had opened his eyes. Shivering, he nudged Fuji who ignored him. That look was dangerous.

"Thank you for looking after Eiji then. By the way, Eiji hates formalities, so you can call him Kikumaru or Eiji if you want."

Eiji nodded. Formalities were something he'd never really gotten the hang of. Oishi was shaking his head.

"Oh no! I couldn't do that."

Fuji smiled.

"No really, Eiji is okay with it."

"Umm…alright. If you don't mind Kikumaru. I'll see you in class later."

Eiji nodded smiling weakly.

"That's better. Do you want to have lunch with us?"

Fuji offered. Eiji frowned, while Taka looked up nervously. Oishi's friend frowned also.

"No, we have somewhere to go. Thanks for the offer."

Oishi's friend stated. He looked like a miniature sensei. Definitely going to be on Fuji's interesting people to tease list. The traps people walked into with no clue. **Shh. Don't you dare give them a clue**. Snort. _As if_. Oishi looked at him oddly, but his friend pulled him away.

"See you soon. Later Fuji-san."

"I hope to see you and your friend soon Oishi-kun!"

Eiji had a feeling Oishi's friend was not happy with that. Fuji looked at Taka.

"Stop being so shy Taka. You should have spoken up."

……….

Fuji waved to the girls from his class as he left the classroom. Taka who was walking with him smiled nervously. Fuji thought it was cute. Now to look for Eiji. Maybe he could interrogate his new friend more if he made it over that way.

"I think I'll go meet with Eiji. Do you want to come?"

Taka shook his head.

"Actually, there is this club I want to check out. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then."

Fuji waved to Taka. Hmmm, a club. Maybe he should find one to join too. He stopped right before reaching Eiji's class, seeing his target leave the room. A few of his classmates were patting him on the back while Oishi was attempting to carry on a conversation with him. Eiji would nod occasionally or shake his head. Maybe he was right, maybe Eiji had found a friend. That was good, he needed more friends. He decided to approach them.

"Was the afternoon better than?"

Eiji looked up at him suspiciously. He didn't even have to read his thoughts to know the conspiracies that were running through it.

"Hai. Fuji-san. Kikumaru had some of his doodles confiscated by the sensei, but when the sensei attempted to give him detention he wrote a note saying he was just trying to speak 'write' creatively. "

Ahh. Someone is getting their boredom for lectures back. This school is good for him. Fuji smiled at Oishi, but was surprised to see him frowning at Eiji.

"The whole class has dubbed him the class clown. Even the girl's support it because they say he can't be annoyingly loud like some class clowns. He's been exaggerating all his reactions since."

Chuckling, Fuji looked at Eiji who was refusing to look at him or Oishi.

"I wouldn't worry about it Oishi. Don't forget what I said about the formalities either. It's Fuji. Eiji was the class clown at our old school too. He has a problem focusing too long, but don't worry he'd never do anything purposely insulting to the sensei."

"Oh, well I'm glad to hear that. I'd hate for Kikumaru to get in trouble."

Eiji walked in between the two of them separating them. He grabbed Fuji's arm and waved to Oishi, pulling Fuji away.

"Sorry Oishi. We'll see you later! Eiji dislikes being talked about in third person."

Oishi looked scandalized as they disappeared from sight. Fuji chuckled. Eiji glowered at him.

"So you are making friends after all. The way you were talking this afternoon, I was beginning to wonder if it was hopeless. Yumiko will be glad your day went well; she was actually more worried about how you would take to the school than how I would. By the way, did you find out the name of Oishi's friend this afternoon?"

Fuji chattered on for the both of them as they made their way to the parking lot where Yumiko was waiting for them.

"Tezuka? That's an interesting name. He plays tennis? You saw him this afternoon and think he's good?"

Fuji inquired to each thought he picked up from Eiji who would nod an affirmative. They spotted the car and ran over, hopping into the backseat. While Fuji shut the door Eiji was buckled in and struggling to remove the silver chocker from around his throat. Yumiko looked back at them from the rearview mirror.

"So how were your days?"

"Great Nee-san. I made a new friend. He's an Other but he doesn't know what I am, I don't think. I can't recognize his race so I'm going to go through Kaa-san's Others encyclopedia when we get home. He's really shy, but tall for his age."

Yumiko grinned saucily at her brother.

"Be nice to him. I don't want you brought up to the council members for stalking Others again. How was your day Eiji?"

Eiji sighed having finally freed himself from the choker.

"It started out really bad. Shusuke and I are in different classes."

He pouted for a moment, still disappointed about having to be in a room with complete strangers.

"The first sensei got mad and started threatening for not speaking, but shut up really fast when I handed him the note from the principal."

Eiji couldn't see Yumiko's eyes, but he knew without a doubt that they were flashing as much as her brother's. Shusuke had learned his sadism from somewhere.

"Ryuzaki-sensei cleared it all up when she came by though. I didn't that Seigaku had a vampire for a teacher."

Shusuke shook his head. He hadn't known either. Yumiko smiled.

"Ah, hai. She's been teaching there forever. Actually, that's why I recommended that you both go there. Some of the other schools in Japan have teachers who aren't human, but Ryuzaki is the only vampire."

Shusuke looked suspiciously at his sister.

"Did she know we were coming? Did you tell her to help us?"

Yumiko just smiled at him.

"So when did your day get better Eiji?"

Eiji stopped staring at their sibling dynamics.

"After lunch I suppose. The teachers didn't bother me anymore because the rest of the students knew I couldn't speak by then. Oishi- my desk mate- helped me out by reading anything I wrote down."

Yumiko gave him a sweeter smile.

"I'm so happy you're making friends. We were all worried about how well you would do."

Shusuke opened his eyes a little at the blushing Eiji.

"Yep, I'm jealous. He gets to have a furrie as a friend. I'm hoping to talk to his friend."

Eiji and Yumiko looked at Shusuke in confusion.

"Shusuke, what's a furrie?"

Shusuke frowned at him.

"A lycan."

Yumiko's smile fell as she turned her head to look at her brother. Eiji gave Shusuke a confused glance.

"A shape shifter that turns into a wolf, except they're different from shape shifters. We really need to give you a lesson on the other races. Nee-san, do you have a book Eiji can borrow? Apparently, none of us told him about the different races."

"Of course. You should really look at it Eiji. It's very helpful information in our world."

Eiji nodded at Yumiko's advice. He'd never really given a thought to there being other races.

"So Oishi's a lycan?"

Shusuke nodded.

"Hai. I've met a couple before so I recognize them, actually I'm surprised he didn't recognize you were a vampire, at least, I don't think he realized it. His friend, Tezuka, did, I think that's why turned down lunch. Oishi will probably know by tomorrow if he doesn't already."

"Oh."

Shusuke scrutinized Eiji for a moment.

"Lycans and vampires don't usually have anything against each other. True we don't ordinarily spend a lot of time with each other, but it isn't unusual for our kinds to mingle. Actually, I think Oishi is a good choice of friend for you. Lycans are really strong; he'll be able to defend himself if you unthinkingly lose control."

Eiji nodded, staring out the window. Maybe it wouldn't be horrible to be friends with the boy. Shusuke and Yumiko watched him worriedly.

* * *

As I said last time, I'm really pleased with this fic compared to Beacon. It's interesting how they intertwine with each other. While I like a happy Eiji, I think its fun exploring a deeper aspect to him.

Thanks for reading!

Please Review,

False Sourires


	3. Night

The Awakening

Eiji slipped on his choker. Yumiko had just pulled up in front of his house. Kaa-san was peering through the shades of one of the windows. It was a good thing Yumiko called and informed her they wouldn't be heading back to his house right away. They had made a detour at the lavish Fuji home. After learning of his ignorance of their world, Yumiko had gone looking for a book to give him to read up on. In the meantime, Fuji-san had made snacks for him and Shusuke asking about their days. There was not a doubt in his mind that they were monitoring his progress, but he didn't mind. He really liked the Fuji clan; or Yumiko, Shusuke, Yuuta and occasionally their Okaa-san too. Their otou-san was…odd.

Waving his goodbye, he stepped out of the car with his bag slowly trudging back to the house. Before he was even half there, Kaa-san had her arms wrapped around him tightly.

"I was so worried. Yumiko said she would drop you off at five, but at five minutes to she still hadn't arrived yet. I was just going to call when she pulled up. Now come on, let's go back inside."

She let him go, protectively keeping her arm behind his back as she ushered him inside. As soon as they were inside she let him go, locking the door securely while he took off his shoes. Kaa-san then pulled him into the living room where she examined him to make sure he was whole and uninjured. Once she was satisfied, she let him go. He was thankful to Yumiko. She had given him enough time to cool down after the tense atmosphere at school that day. His nerves wouldn't have been up to the claustrophobic pressure that soon. Annoyed he looked into Kaa-san's eyes trying to relay his annoyance with her examination.

"Did your day go well? Did anything happen? Were you hurt? Treated well?"

She bombarded him with questions looking up at him from her knees. Listlessly, he stared back at her. How was he supposed to answer those questions? Blinking rapidly, she looked away from him, chuckling brokenly. Shaking her head she stood up, letting him go. Turning around she headed for the kitchen.

"I shouldn't have asked. Of course. I'm preparing dinner, why don't you help me? Aiissa is upstairs, your father and the rest of your siblings will be home soon."

Nodding, even though she couldn't see him, he followed her. He really desired being alone, but she wouldn't stand for it. She was afraid he'd disappear if no one was there to watch him. Entering the kitchen, Eiji walked over to the sink to wash his hands. Kaa-san took out the vegetables and set them on the counter. Fiddling through the cupboards she pulled out a few cups of rice, while he grabbed a pot for her to boil rice in. Going to the table he pulled out a chair bringing it to the oven so he could stir the rice. The sound of chop, chop, chop told him Kaa-san was preparing the vegetables.

"Did you make any friends today?"

Eiji shrugged. He didn't know Taka well enough to call him a friend. He could feel Kaa-san nod her head behind him.

"Ah. Please try Eiji. I know you don't like it here, but your siblings have already adjusted."

Eiji glared at the rice. They'd had longer to adjust. A whole year. He nodded to appease her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Ouch."

Eyes dilating, Eiji bit down on his lip. Nostrils flaring, his eyes watered. The salty scent of her blood filled the air. Cursing under her breath, she walked to the sink running her fingers under cold water. Slowly, he took deep breaths in and out attempting to loosen his stiff body. Water started to run over the edge of the pot, causing him to start, stirring rapidly to keep it from spilling over anymore.

"Eiji, can you grab me a Band-Aid?"

Nodding repeatedly, he jumped off his stool running to the upstairs bathroom. The smell was less overwhelming up there. He was glad for the blood that morning. Searching the cupboard in the bathroom he heard a rustle at the door. It was Aiissa.

"Eiji, what are you looking for? Did something happen?"

Finding the box he pulled it out waving it in front of her. Getting up from the floor he walked to the door going past a frowning Aiissa.

"Are you bleeding?"

He shook his head. Pointed to the kitchen. As they descended the stairs, he could feel her frown on his back.

"Kaa-san is bleeding?"

She watched him nod. Reaching out and grabbing the box from him, she rushed down the stairs to the kitchen. He could hear her questioning Kaa-san, so he slowed his pace letting her deal with the problem. Instead he plopped down on the couch and pulled out the homework his professors had given him. Gripping the pencil tightly enough for his fingers to turn white he scratched out a heading. But ended up staring at the paper because the problems were to blurry to solve.

…………………

Tezuka's back was perfectly straight. Proud. Stubborn. Oishi rolled his eyes. They had just left the campus because Tezuka had stayed to observe the tennis team. A couple of seniors had attempted to pick a fight with them, and Tezuka had defeated them in a breeze. Causing a ruckus on the courts. Ruining Tezuka's plan to lay low until he had a chance to judge the abilities of the Regular's. Typical alpha male. Couldn't turn down a challenge. This is why Oishi was perfectly content being a beta pack member.

"Wait up!"

No response, but he slowed his pace allowing Oishi to fall one step behind him.

"Why are you upset? I thought the team was okay. A lot better than our elementary school."

Silence.

"Their older it's to be expected. I'm sure there are a lot of stronger opponents in the tournament."

Head bob.

"So how was your day? It's weird being in different classes after all this time. Is your class quiet? Normal? "

Snort.

"Yeah, I think it would have been better if they had put us in the same class too. And what do you mean school and quiet are oxymorons? My class has this group of fangirls who make sopranos look like altos. You don't even want to know about the fanboys."

Tezuka turned his head to glance skeptically at Oishi. Score for the beta.

"I suppose it's quieter than yours then. One of my classmates who sits in the very back row might be a stalker. He smells like a magic user too."

Oishi gaped. Sweat dropped. Stalker? Who is also a wizard? Weird.

"Uhh, that's interesting. Shouldn't you be worrying about that?"

Frowning, Tezuka shook his head.

"Not at the moment. He seems to be aware I'm a Lycan, so I think he is keeping his distance at the moment."

Laughing weakly, Oishi rubbed his head. That was probable. Not many Others liked to associate with the close knit, territorial community the Lycans represented. Tezuka was strong enough to defend himself, and sharp enough to predict the actions of an antagonistic magic wielder.

"So what about your class?"

"Huh? Um, I guess its okay. Pretty normal for a bunch of eleven and twelve year olds. Not much different from elementary really. No stalkers."

Sighing, Tezuka rubbed the bridge of his nose. Oishi looked at him curiously.

"I meant that one who you talked to at lunch."

Trying not to gape, Oishi stared at Tezuka. Rarely, rarely did he ask about a person. Especially if they weren't a non-human or tennis player.

"Kikumaru-kun?"

Nod.

"We sit at the same desk. He can't speak. I don't really know much about him though. He seems to change moods really quickly, but I think it's because people treat him differently because he can't talk. I'm not sure, there's something odd about him but I can't figure it out."

Tezuka stopped. Turned around and looked Oishi in the eyes. Oishi bit back the urge to whimper.

"You didn't notice."

A statement, not even a question. Oishi winced at Tezuka's frown.

"No…"  
"Kikumaru is a vampire."

Staring wide eyed at Tezuka, he thought back to the events of that morning. The scent of blood. Familiar smell…Three years before he'd met a vampire while at a tournament with Tezuka, but it had only been that once. Explaining why he couldn't place the smell.

"I take it you realize that now. The smiling kid that was with him was also a vampire. They both had blood on their breath. And the other person was an Other. I think he knew what they were."

"My classmate is a Vampire?"

Tezuka nodded eyes firmly watching Oishi.

"Oh no! I can't move now. He must know I'm a Lycan. Was that why he was looking at me oddly? What should I do?-"

"Calm down."

Oishi stopped mid panic biting his lip. Another reason he was a beta, he lost his head too easily.

"I thought you might not have realized it yet. There is no reason to act or avoid him. On public grounds we have a truce. Plus there is a chance they aren't an enemy clan, they could be one of the pacifist ones. All I'm suggesting is you be careful in dealing with him."

Oishi nodded, calming down. He couldn't believe he spent all afternoon sitting and chatting with a vampire. Tezuka resumed walking, getting eight steps before he stopped sighing.

"Oishi, we're going. Come along."

Starting, Oishi dashed to catch up with Tezuka who had resumed walking. Was smirking faintly. Oishi eyed him cautiously.

"If you're a good boy I promise to give you a treat after our run."

Idiot alpha males. Oishi took off running to catch up with Tezuka who had sprinted off.

……………………

Otou-san had finally arrived, so the family had sat down to dinner. Eiji was seated between Aiissa and Taichi. The table was jubilant as his siblings recounted their first day at school. Taichi was in his third year of high school, Kaeko in her second year at high school, and the twins Riko and Asami in their first year. Aiissa was a third year in junior high, but she attended an all girl's junior high. Kaa-san was animated listening to their days. Aiissa was animated too, but she stealthfully steered the conversation away from him. He had a feeling she had been watching from her room when Kaa-san dragged him in. She'd forgiven him enough to sit on the couch and advise him on his homework. Listening to their conversations, he smiled faintly pushing his rice back and forth, occasionally taking a tiny bite of it. Relaxing a bit.

"Eiji, eat more of your food. You're going to get sick from not eating."

Damn. The evening was going so nicely too. Trying to steer clear of ruining the mood completely, he took a large bite of rice, avoiding looking at Otou-san. Conversation had lowered considerably after Otou-san spoke up. Now they were all staring at him to ensure he was eating. Aiissa and he blanched at Otou-san's next question.

"So how did you enjoy your first day of junior high Eiji?"

Reluctantly, Eiji looked up at Otou-san. Nodded. Glanced back down at his plate.

"That's good. Is Fuji-kun in your class?"

Eiji shook his head. Aiissa laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Glancing up at her surprised, he nodded. Riko piped up next.

"Have you thought of joining any clubs?"

Eiji shook his head. Kaa-san frowned at Riko.

"Your brother doesn't have to join a club if he doesn't want to."

"I think he should, Dear. Why don't you think about it Eiji. Do they have a gymnastics club at Seigaku?"

Eiji vehemently shook his head frowning at his plate. He wasn't going to participate in gymnastics again.

"That's fine for now. We'll discuss this again later. If you're going to stare at, it eat your dinner, I don't want you leaving the table until you finish your plate."

Mashing his food more, he didn't bother to nod. The table went silent until Aiissa asked Asami a question and the mood lightened a bit. Occasionally, he would nibble on a little bit of food. But true to his word, Otou-san made him sit and finish his entire meal even when it took him two hours. When he finally cleared and put away his plate, he picked up his bag and went to his room. Technically, he shared it with Taichi, but a lot of times Taichi would bunk with the twins. As he pushed open the door he saw Taichi lying on the top bunk tossing a ball against the wall. He glanced over for a moment when the door opened, but returned to staring at the wall when he recognized Eiji. Eiji put his bag down on the bed, before heading to his drawers pulling out some pajamas and changing out of his uniform quickly. There was no way he was going to participate in a sports club.

Going back to his bed he climbed in and pulled out the books Yumiko had lent him. Accidently, dropping the bento Kaa-san had put in there that morning. Some bits of rice toppled on the floor and he moved to scoop them up, but was stopped by Taichi's hand on his wrist. Glancing up at Taichi, he saw his aniki frowning at the box.

"Eiji…" Taichi reached down and picked up the bento. "Have you been eating?"

He nodded fervently. It was true; once with Yumiko that morning, the little pieces of the bento he'd had to eat because of Taka, and the snacks Fuji-san made. Turning the bento over and unwrapping it, Taichi found three fourths of its contents still there. Regarding Eiji, Taichi rose and walked over to the door where he dropped the bento in the waste bin they kept there. Walking back he picked Eiji up and set him on the bed. Solemnly staring into wide, nervous eyes. Taking his hand he slowly wrapped it behind Eiji's head and hugged him.

"Eiji-you need to eat. You're so thin, I feel as if you're going to break. We're all worried you are trying to starve yourself to death. I won't tell Kaa-san this time, but at least try to eat more from now on."

Taichi ran a hand through his hair distressed with the situation. Eiji bit his lip wishing he knew how to comfort his brother.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to take you to school today. It's just that I have other things I want to do, and this house is so depressing…I don't hate you….I just want my little brother back… and you aren't him…"

Limply, Eiji stayed in Taichi's arms staring lifelessly at his chest. No, he wasn't.

………………

_Here kitty, kitty. Where's my good little Kitten? Has kitty been misbehaving? Now we just can't have that, right Kitten? Master will punish poor little misbehaving kitties. Is Kitten scared? Master said not to play with those nasty alley cats. Yes he did. But poor confused Kitten hasn't been listening to Master. So Kitten has to pay the price…Do__n't worry my fierce Kitten. Master is nearby. Master will come and see Kitten, and remind Kitten the proper behavior of a kitty. Kitten belongs to Master not the Strays. Does Kitten miss Master? Master misses Kitten. Master's cuddly, soft kitty. Master's well mannered kitty. But don't worry Kitten; Master has a present for his one and only kitty._

……………

Fighting to get up in his tangled sheets Eiji fell on the floor with a thud in his race to get up. His breaths were heavy and quick. Panting hard, Eiji fumbled out of his blankets racing to the door throwing it open. _Blood_. Padded out on the soft carpet to the bathroom. _Crimson splattered walls_. Opening the bathroom door he slid it shut. Click. _Sticky red liquid pooled on the floor_. Landing on the floor he hung his head over the toilets_. Lifeless eyes stared at him accusingly_. ECK. _Disembodied heads and limbs scattered the floor. _ECK. _Giggles surrounded him_. His stomach heaved but nothing came up. His stomach burned, having spewed all it's contents. _A tall, slender figure leaned in the shadows, only the glowing mirthful eyes visible. _Hot, burning tears scalded his eyes. _Licking his lips, a dribble of blood ran down his chin sliding over his neck_. Choking, silent sobs racked his body. Shivering, he crawled over to the bath. Grappling with the faucet, he started the shower at full heat. Stumbling he pulled himself over the edge, not bothering to take off his pajamas. The hot water burned, merging with his tears, as he sobbed silently in the hiss of the shower.

* * *

Before this fic is over Fuji is going to have Eiji in a Lolita Goth outfit. ^-^' Not very lighthearted, but as I said before Eiji will be OC for the first half of this fic due to circumstances in his past.

On a side note there will be another fic, Silver Web, coming out that is Hyoutei's prequel to Beacon. It takes place a year after Awakening.

Thanks for Reading!

Please Review,

False Sourires


	4. Puppies

**

* * *

**

**The Awakening**

* * *

Eiji laid his head down on the desk. He had an inkling he wasn't going to like this week. At all. The class wasn't even part way full yet and it was annoyingly loud. Yumiko and Shusuke had picked him up early that morning so he and Shusuke could 'eat' before school again. She insisted on with this morning ritual, until they had properly adjusted to their new school. At first, Eiji hadn't believed that excuse until Yumiko reminisced about Shusuke's first day of fourth grade. He'd decided he was too old to still be drinking blood before going to class, and went the whole day without blood, going insane from trying not to snap at his classmates. The next day, Shusuke had remembered to drink a pint of blood before he left. Shusuke glared at Yumiko as she giggled. Before she eyed Eiji critically in the mirror. He didn't say a word as she handed him the extra packet of blood. Shusuke would probably interrogate it out of him later. Oh joy.

When Eiji had finally gotten out of the shower that morning, he'd taken off his clothes and dried off with the towel. Immediately, he carried the sopping wet clothes down to the laundry room throwing them in the drier, before returning to his room for another set of pajamas which he'd changed into as quietly as possible. Taichi had actually slept in their room last night. Grabbing the book Yumiko had given him, he tiptoed out of the room not wanting to wake Taichi up. Descending the stairs, he went into the living room to sit on the couch, not bothering to turn on the lights with his excellent night vision, opening up the book.

_A Guide to Non- Humans Races Index_

_Vampires_

_Lycans_

_Wizards_

_Witches_

_Magic Users_

_Elementals_

_Others_

Eiji flipped to Lycans curious about what Fuji had said the previous day. _Lycans otherwise known pop culture today as werewolves. One of the larger based Non-Human races possibly equaling the size of vampires in population amount. No specific continent of origin, seem to be found to adapt to all terrains. Race with shape shifting ability to become either human or wolf in appearance depending on the lunar cycle. Are considered to be an entirely different species to Shifters because of dependence on the moon to shift and the singular ability to be only a wolf during the change. In addition they have an infectious bite which may turn humans into Lycans or kill them. Similar to vampires. Lycans often show temperaments and habits observed in other canine species. _

Eiji had continued to read until Kaa-san had come running down the stairs grabbing the phone, dropping it when she had seen him looking up at her. He's forgotten she obsessively checked his room every morning to see if he was there. She must have panicked when she didn't see him there. Glancing towards the stairs he saw Taichi impassively observing him, as Kaa-san hugged him tightly, kissing his head. Great. He'd alienated his sibling once again. There wasn't anything he could do right. That's how his beautiful morning has started out, all before second breakfast too!

Now Eiji was waiting for the rest of the class to show up so they could get on with the torturous day. Nope. Not a chance it was going to get better, after this morning. Especially, if Morowa-sensei was still upset about Ryuzaki-sensei's admonishment the other morning. At the very least, the fangirls were likely to make him deaf before the day was over. Seemed a few of them had already devoted themselves to Fuji, and they weren't even in the same class as he was. A few of the others were interested in Tezuka-kun who apparently was incredible at tennis. Eiji wondered if it was the same Tezuka who Fuji was interested in. Wasn't he Oishi's friend? Speaking of Oishi, where was he? The seat next to Eiji was empty. Did Tezuka tell him I was a vampire? But why would he leave because of that?

Eiji frowned at the seat back down on his arms. This day was taking forever.

Slam.

"Hello." Oishi waved at him smiling forcefully. "You're here early as usual."

Eiji lifted his head raising an eyebrow at him. Oishi stared back confused. Shaking his head, he motioned for the other boy to sit down, just in time for Morowa-sensei to come in as the bell rang. As the class began, and attendance was being taken, Eiji noticed Morowa-sensei avoiding his gaze. Yep. English is going to suck this year. He'd be lucky if he wasn't 'accidently' put down as absent. Worst subject. With the not speaking and all. His desk mate seemed to have picked up on this from the way he was shooting nervous glances between the two of them.

"Today in class I would like you all to discuss how your first day went. _In English_."

That earned snickers from the class. Reluctantly, the class begin to converse in English, everyone partnering with their desk mate. Eiji noticed Oishi throwing him nervous glances. Smirking at the boy, he dug into his bag pulling out a notebook and pen. Scribbling.

_I had a long day yesterday. First of all, I started my first day of_ _junior high in a new city being harassed a toupee wearing English teacher for not talking when I'm mute_….

Handing the note over to the other boy, he enjoyed the boy's reaction. Eiji was beginning to wonder if he could joke with his classmate. Oishi was wearing a panicked expression. So he scribbled out another note.

_Your turn. Sensei's looking at us._

Waving it front of the other boy's eyes, pointing towards Morowa-sensei. Blinking for several moments Oishi finally responded in heavily accented English.

"Yesterday, I start first day at Seigaku. I live in Tokyo for my all life, I see many friends and many new people. Especially a red hair that not speak and cause me to be scold by sensei."

Maybe he did get the humor after all. This would be a challenge. Scribbling, he responded.

_And then my classmate and his friend stopped to talk when my friend and I were taking lunch, reminding my friend of how much he always wanted a puppy._

"What?"

Oishi stared at the silently snickering Eiji, clearly confused.

_My friend also went on about how rare it was to see a puppy wearing glasses, so he decided to see how unique the puppy was._

Slipping the note to Oishi, he turned to watch the rest of the class talk, while regarding the puzzled Oishi from the corner of his eye. He managed to hold his fingers still, holding back on the itch to scribble out another note. Oishi mouthed out the words, trying to get the odd sentence. Around the tenth repetition he understood the meaning, blushing scarlet, looking scandalized at Eiji who smirked widely at the expression. Ok. Maybe he spent too much time with the Fuji family.

"I think you mistake wolf for a dog, Kikumaru."

Oishi gravely stated with a firm conviction. Eyes narrowing as he placed an emphasis on 'dog'. Note to self: Lycans don't like to be compared to dogs. As if he were contemplating it, Eiji paused before staring with wide eyes and scribbling out another note.

_Really? I guess I never learned the difference….their almost the same anyways._

Slipping the paper over to Oishi, Eiji flipped him the peace sign, grinning just a bit at the way Oishi glared between the paper and him.

"Think that way….would be the same as call a bat a bird?"

Eiji stole his slip of paper back.

_Don't you mean a bat an owl? Birds go about in the daylight. Bats and owls travel in the night. I like birds…bats not so much…._

He tossed the response back at a puzzled Oishi.

"No. Birds. They are more…. Well they not bats. You know what I try to say!"

The frazzled outburst caused several heads to turn their way. Oishi blushed and frantically called out apologizes. Eiji held onto his sides as he began to laugh- silently. Reinforcing that he was mute to his classmates that noticed. Morowa-sensei threw a glance in their direction holding in the appearance of Eiji for a full thirty seconds before turning away. Great, sensei had decided to go with the ignoring his existence option. Always a good one. Tilting his head to Oishi, he received a glare. Hmm, the boy obviously didn't take well to getting in trouble with the authority figures. Smiling cheekily at the boy, Eiji turned to write another note.

_Kitten belongs to Master. Little kitties shouldn't play with Mutts. Master will punish any puppy that gets near Kitten. Strays do not know Master is nearby._

Eiji blanched. Fingers trembling as the pencil fell on the desk and rolled off. Oishi gave him a stare picking the pencil up for him. Setting it right in front of him. He watched the hand anxiously.

"Something is wrong with Kikumaru?"

Oishi asked worriedly. Observing the confusion and anxiety in the eyes, Eiji returned to staring at the desk top. He refused to respond to any questions or queries from the boy, quickly escaping the room at lunch a few bells later.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tezuka stared at the chalkboard. Ryuzaki-sensei was attempting to explain the Pythagorean Theorem when dealing with ninety degree angled triangles. Diligently, he was taking notes and underlining certain points he would have to look up and practice later. While everyone always gave him the credit of being a top student excelling at everything, that wasn't true. Sports, history and literature were all subjects that came easily to him. Languages were slightly more challenging, but more often than not it was the accent that he struggled with. The same could not be said of math; subsequently, he often struggled through chemistry and physics too. If he was given the choice, he would always choose biology over the other two sciences. Fortunately, Okaa-san was skilled at math, and would tutor him when had difficulty. He also found over the years that if he appeared to be receptive to learning the subject the sensei were more lenient if he had trouble.

All of which could be ruined by overzealous love addicted human girls. Of whose high pitched voices neither he nor his sensei could tolerate. His sensitive ears had been killing him when he had returned home the previous day. This school was going to be the cause of horrible migraines. _I thought humans were supposed to become quieter as they got older. It's only the second day at a new school. How can they already have set their targets on me, when at least half of them are from another school? Oh well, at least from the gossip I'm not the only one being targeted. An improvement on elementary school already._ And that wasn't even the worst of it. No. Even more annoying than the squealing fangirls was the 'boy' sitting two rows behind him on the right.

The boy absolutely reeked of magic and herbs. Normally, Tezuka had nothing against plants, they were preferable to manufactured human smells. Whatever the boy had been doing with said plants had caused them to give off a faint a sour noxious odor. However Tezuka had met wizards, sorcerers and other magic users in the past, and could tell the boy wasn't one of them. Meaning that he had no idea to classify the boy so he would be unable to research his race later. Tezuka loathed not knowing potential 'rivals' , especially when they were in his territory. It didn't help for one moment that the boy seemed to know more about him, than he knew about the boy. Giving the boy the upper hand. Barely, he managed to stop the growl that was starting in his throat. Ryuzaki-sensei must have noticed because she gave him a curious look, before grinning at something or _someone_ behind him.

"Inui-san, could you please answer the problem on the board?"

For a split second the fast paced scratching noises that indicated his classmate's 'note taking' stilled.

"Angle A is 63.7 degrees and Angle B is 26.3 degrees while line AB is 28.4 cm. 73% chance you'll ask Isaki-san to answer the next problem."

Ryuzaki-sensei blinked in surprise at the boy before grinning.

"Correct. Isaki-kun, Problem Four."

A couple of eye twitches escaped his normally unflappable outward demeanor. No, the most annoying trait about the boy, even more annoying than his being an unknown magic user, was his incessant note taking on everybody he came in contact with. Along with the random utterances of probabilities on people going through with certain actions. Usually, Tezuka was highly tolerant of eccentric behaviors, being involved in the otherworld had that affect, but not when they involve a stranger, non-pack, observing and predicting his every move. These things pricked his alpha temperament, making him wish that his beta pack mate had not been put in another class with a vampire of all creatures. Another thing he had to worry about. Oishi's presence usually helped him keep calm about these situations. All in all, he did not look forward to this year. The bell rang signaling it was time for Ryuzaki-sensei to leave. As she erased the board he heard her whisper,

"I expect I'll see you at the tryouts for Regulars this afternoon, Tezuka-kun?"

His eyes glinted. Nodding at her as she grinned over at his section, and walked out the door.

"I'll be there."

A promise. It would be nice to let off a little steam that day. He wasn't going to go easy on them as he'd originally intended. For a little while he could enjoy playing with his pack mate without the irritating presence of unknown magic dabblers or vampires and their Other race followers, excluding Ryuzaki-sensei that was.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Eiji found himself being dragged by his best friend. The moment the last bell for the day rang, Fuji had been there waiting impatiently for his friend. Oishi had thrown him an odd look before taking off. Probably confused by the drastic displays in his behavior throughout the day. First he was all friendly with the other boy, than gave him the cold shoulder before passively interacting with him and ignoring him again. Seeing Fuji with his oh so sweet smile and half open azure eyes, _he envied the other boy._

"Oh don't be that way. He's just going to miss out on all our fun."

Fun?

_Fun! What are you planning Fuji?_

A shoulder shrug and an even wickeder smile were his answer. What had he missed? There was no particular event planned that he was aware of. Everything had been good at lunch. No one had earned Fuji's wrath. Taka hadn't mentioned anything bad happening. The two had discussed class and hobbies. Eiji had decided to relax and tune them out, already well acquainted with Fuji's bizarre and disturbing interests. Taka's face had been an unflattering shade of green when he had finally tuned back in. _Oh no! What did I miss?!_ Fuji threw him a calculating glance as he continued to drag him to who-knows-where?

"Honestly, you weren't paying attention at all?"

Eiji shook his head nervously. The smirk became wider and the eyes opened just a little more.

"We're going to observe the tennis club. I think it might be fun to join."

_Wait! What? Tennis club_?

Eiji felt his stomach murmur its discontent with the thought. There was no way he was going to join a club. It was one of the last things he wanted to do. Class was aggravating enough, how was he going to handle himself in a sports club?

Relax.

The presence of Fuji in his disorderly mind calmed him a bit.

_Fuji! I can't join a club!_

He thought loudly enough that Fuji was likely holding a cringe at the pitch of it. His friend glanced around before pulling them into an empty classroom. The smile was gone from his face replaced with a frown and fully open eyes. Softly and determinedly he spoke.

"Eiji. I have no idea what is wrong with you. You've been jumpy all morning and I was sure we were going to have to leave at lunch but you managed to calm down enough I didn't call Nee-san. I know you're scared and nervous. After two years this must be killing you, especially considering…You need to get over your fear or else it is going to control you forever. That's why the elders insisted on you entering this school. Our kind has no choice but to interact with humans on a daily basis antagonizing as it is. So we need to be able to act like one of them, fit in among them…otherwise we will slowly go insane. I realize that you're scared that you'll lose control and hurt someone, but that's why we attend school, so we can learn control. You need this even more than I do Eiji."

His friend sighed continuing to frown at him. Eiji managed to pull his eyes away from the hypnotic gaze to stare at the wall. Finally he softly thought.

_I know, but every time I think I'm safe the Voice…._

If possible he felt his friend's eyes grow darker, more compelling. Eiji waited for him to say something as he felt the overprotective aura his friend was giving off. Waited for the interrogation to begin. Another sigh escaped his friend. When Eiji finally gathered his courage to look up, he saw the ever familiar sadistic grin and closed eyes.

"Come on. Let's go. You don't have to join if you don't want to. I'm not saying I'm going to join either, just that it could be interesting. And if anything we can cheer Taka on."

Watching wouldn't be so bad…as long as he didn't have to interact. It was tennis, not gymnastics…..He liked Taka. The boy was really shy and easily embarrassed; if he were his former self he would have teased the older boy out of his shell. At lunch he'd even offered the boy some of his lunch when his stomach rumbled after having finished his own. Albeit, Eiji would have given it all to him if he would have taken it. A gut feeling told him he should probably make sure the food was gone after Taichi had discovered his full lunch the previous night.

"Nee-san agreed to pick us up just before tennis practice finishes so we can drop you off in time. 'Kay?"

Eiji still didn't want to join, but he felt better about following his friend now. If Fuji wanted to join the club there was nothing for him to say about it. At least he wouldn't have to have to go home right away. He nodded. Hurriedly, Fuji dragged him out of the classroom towards the courts. It was usually better to go along with Fuji when he was in this mood. Seeing the tennis courts up close, he was even more surprised than the previous day at their size. There were members everywhere; he lost count after thirty-five. Fuji ushered them up to the top row of the bleachers so they could observe everyone below. The distance not a problem with a vampire's excellent vision.

Spotting Taka he was about to shout out and wave to him when he remembered he was mute. A frown marred his lips. Maybe this wouldn't be fun. Just when he thought he could try and interact a little he was once again reminded why he couldn't. Pouting, he watched as Fuji practice his 'notice me' technique on Taka. Sure enough the boy looked up at Fuji and waved. Eiji let his gaze wander. Towards the left side of the court, he could have sworn he saw his classmate. But that thought was lost to him when he spotted Tezuka.

His lips twitched. This practice was going to be entertaining. Sneakily, he peaked at his friend, sure that Fuji had no idea Tezuka was on the tennis team. Yep. If his friend had known, he would have been a lot more insistent on coming here. As long as he didn't have to join the team, he supposed it wouldn't be too bad to watch his friend play. Not a sport existed that his friend couldn't do. Plus Fuji would be able to hear his mental cheering. Fuji saw his posture straighten.

"See. This won't be so bad."

_You have no idea._

Fuji was about to ask him about the statement when the coach came out, and started yelling at the team.

"First years and Second years start doing laps! Two kilometers! Third years stretch then help out the First and Second years! All those picked to compete in the tournament to determine the Regulars, go to your courts! If you don't have a match now, warm up!"

_I didn't know Ryuzaki-sensei was the tennis coach._

"Hai. She just teaches math because you have to teach an actual class to coach at Seigaku. For some reason she's always turned down the chance to teach at any other school. Occasionally, she chooses to coach at the High School division instead."

Eiji nodded, watching as almost the entire courts were emptied except for those few who were going to participate in the tournaments. His eyes danced a bit when he noticed Tezuka hadn't left. Apparently he was as good. Not that he was doubtful after what he'd seen the other day at lunch. Glancing surreptitiously at Fuji, he saw his friend still hadn't spotted the other boy.

"Maa. I was hoping to see Taka play. Guess we'll have to wait for another day. But the tournament could still be entertaining."

Fuji playfully pouted. Eiji just nodded, biting his lip to keep from smiling. He saw his friend watch the match that just started on the Western court between two third years. Tezuka was in the Eastern court finishing his warm ups. His opponent was a second year, and didn't seem too happy to be playing a first year. Ryuzaki-sensei was standing off to the side watching the two. The third year was failing to intimidate his opponent much to Eiji's amusement. Lycans were supposed to be very territorial, and would only become annoyed if challenge. According to the book he was reading. All the body posturing made him think it wasn't lying. Both walked to the center of the court as a tall boy next to Ryuzaki-sensei made a hand signal. They flipped the racket and moved back taking stances. Eiji couldn't resist anymore

_Take a look at the match on the Eastern Court. Those third years aren't that good._

Fuji turned to look at him for a moment before glancing towards the Eastern Court. Immediately his eyes snapped open as Tezuka made the first swing of the match.

* * *

Yes, finally I updated. Originally I said I was going to try to update weekly, but I doubt I'm going to hold through on that. The next update to one of the Beaconverses should be in two or three weeks.

Tezuka's point of view appears! I didn't want him to be utterly perfect, so I gave him math as a weakness. Inspired by one of the manga chapters where Konomi debates about whether he is good at math or not.

I'm so sorry for making Oishi speak so poorly! I was trying to make it look like he was still learning English, and was not as fluent. I figure this would be his second year taking the class, so he would have difficulty with past tense and 'ing's. I don't think that I fully showed he was learning the language in one of the previous chapters.

Sidenote: I just finished reading the first chapter of the New Prince of Tennis. Sadly, it reminds me how OOC I'm making Eiji in this fic. I forgot how…acrobatically energetic he could be.

Thanks for Reading!

Please Review,

False Sourires


	5. Contrasts

**The Awakening**

* * *

Just great. The bucho of the tennis club was a warlock. And that dratted note-taking magic user was there. Along with the two vampires and their pet Other. Tezuka was seriously regretting his decision to attend Seigaku. Challenging the current Third year Regulars had been highly disappointing. They had barely been a warm-up for him. Sanada from the Kanagawa pack provided him with more of challenge than they had. Of course that could be because as two rising alphas, their instinct wouldn't let the other win.

"You're going to make the Regulars for sure, Tezuka."

"Hn."

He agreed. Oishi just grinned at his response.

"You should be glad, this means you can play against stronger opponents at rival schools. I'm sure Sanada-san made it to the Regular's at his school too. That means you can finally have that rematch."

Smirking faintly, Tezuka removed his glasses, taking care to put them in their case. Now that he was away from the silly human girls and their even sillier males, he could go without them. Lycan blood attacked any bacteria that could prove harmful to the eyes. He only wore the glasses as a guise to make him look more human. And keep the annoying screeching girls away.

"If you recall correctly, I won the last match between Sanada and I. Why would I be interested in a rematch?"

Oishi predictably panicked for a moment thinking he'd overstepped his bounds. Then he frowned and regarded Tezuka skeptically.

"Because you're an alpha and he's an alpha. And since he lost, he's going to be determined to challenge, and because it's a challenge from another alpha you'll agree to it. Besides, he made you work for your win. You have to admit that you at least grudgingly respect him for that."

The smirk grew a little but more. A rare twinkle entered Tezuka's eyes. It is so refreshing to be near his beta again.

"On the contrary, I am an alpha and I don't have to do any such thing, my dear beta."

Oishi glared at him this time. He hated being called a beta, but loved tossing the alpha excuse around. Again Tezuka sincerely wished his pack mate had been out in the same class as him. Being around him always made Tezuka less tense. Maybe he should have Oishi tested for the Omega gene.

"How was your day? Mine was…well…I don't know."

Tezuka turned his head to regard Oishi. A frustrated Oishi. It was very rare for his emotional perceptive teammate to be at a loss of words for his emotions.

"It went…well I suppose. I made the Regulars."

Nodding his head until he processed the words, Oishi grimaced at his wry sense of humor.

"Ha-ha."

"What happened? Anxiety? Or the vampire?"

The only two things Tezuka could think of disturbing Oishi, besides someone getting injured. And if that happened the whole campus would have known.

"The vampire. Kikumaru-kun."

Tezuka stayed silent, knowing Oishi would continue in a moment.

"He…he…They know we're Lycans."

Oishi finished lamely. Tezuka rubbed the sore spot on his nose caused by the glasses.

"We know they're vampires, I would hardly call that a surprising turn of events."

"Hai…. Kikumaru's friend nicknamed us…….puppies."

Eyes flashing, he thought back to the run in with the vampires. He was the smiling one.

"In_terest_ing."

Bloody bats.

"According to Kikumaru-kun, his friend is especially interested in an 'eyeglass wearing puppy'."

A small twitch began in Tezuka's right eye. He remembered winning the first match of the placement tournament. When he'd gone to get a towel, he'd snuck a glance hoping to catch sight of Oishi. Instead he'd caught evaluating cerulean eyes, and a calculating challenging stare. Evoking a similar reaction in him to overpower him that other alphas did. During the second set, he hadn't once felt those eyes leave his back. Only close to the end of third match, did the eyes wander causing Tezuka to let his opponent score.

"Stay away from this friend of Kikumaru-sans. He is dangerous…and I don't know what clan he is from. It could be large or small, but if it's recognized he isn't to be trifled with."

"Hai. I understand….Kikumaru-kun is…different. He's mute. But he behaves like a very lively, vocal person…And then…he's quiet, but not just because he's mute…it feels wrong."

He finally finished, clearly bothered by the actions of the vampire. Tezuka sighed. His pack mate cared too much about the affairs of strangers for his own good. He really needed to remember to have Oishi tested for omega talent.

"Oishi, as long as the vampire isn't trying to feed off you or endangering our world, don't bother yourself with him. Lycans as a rule avoid contact with most of the otherworld population. Vampires being on the top five of that list. We don't mix well. Alliances are negotiated so we can further avoid one another. Disputes over territory and beliefs are disastrous between our kinds. Don't get involved with this Kikumaru-kun, it will only end badly. Outside of class, you'll likely never see him except in passing. Keep your distance."

Nodding thoughtfully, Oishi considered Tezuka's words. He rarely felt the need to be that talkative. Kikumaru was curious. Hurt. At least, that's what Oishi felt. Except he couldn't see or smell the wounds. And Oishi just couldn't leave an injured person without help. But neither could he disobey the wisdom of his alpha.

"Hai. You're right."

He said holding his head down. Tezuka took in his posture with a frown.

"Just don't let your guard down."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, it was unofficial. Fuji just needed to sign the forms to make it official. He was joining the tennis team. Courtesy of an alpha Lycan. Or at least Eiji assumed he was an alpha based on what the book told him. Tezuka seemed like more of a leader than a follower. Especially considering the way he demolished his opponents on the court today. Even he had to admit it made him excited to watch Tezuka play. Something he hadn't felt since his gymnast days. But that was a long time ago.

Since Fuji was joining the tennis club, Eiji wondered what he should join. His Otou-san was serious the previous night when he'd said he wanted Eiji to join a club. However the idea of being in a sports club was highly unappealing to him. And he didn't have the attention span for an academic club. Nor the interest in dealing with lots of strangers. Maybe there was a silent cheering club, or something…

"I can start practice tomorrow. "

Fuji chirped, grinning mischievously. They'd opted out of watching the ending of the Third match, in favor of going to ask for forms to join the club. Yumiko had arrived in the parking lot, so Eiji went to join her while Shusuke spoke with Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Congratulations Shusuke. I hope you'll stay in the tennis club for the whole school year."

Yumiko teased, grinning at the mock pouting Shusuke.

"Saa….you're so mean nee-san."

"Oh, sorry Shusuke. I hope you'll make it a whole half a year in the tennis club. Seriously Eiji-kun, he's never even made it a half a year in a club before he quits. Couldn't you make it a junior high resolution to be in one club for an entire school year?"

She asked with light exasperation. Eiji grinned up at her sympathetically. Shusuke rolled his eyes.

"Nee-san! I'm young, I'm exploring my options. Right Eiji?"

Eiji glanced at him in amusement. Shusuke frowned. Yumiko smothered a chuckle. Finally he tune to Yumiko.

"I don't know, Yumiko-san. He might stay with this one. There is a really interesting puppy he has his eyes on."

"Really?"

She asked her piercing gaze fixated on Shusuke. He just grinned brighter.

"Hai. Very interesting. Plus my new friend Kawamura Takashi is in the club, so I think it will be especially fun."

Tsking, Yumiko shook her head. Her expression wry.

"If I recall correctly, you joined the tennis club in fifth grade because Saeki-kun was on it. You quit after five weeks. In fact, I think you did a stint in it twice."

"Mmmm….Three times. But the third time was only because I'd already tried every club offered."

Eiji blinked. He knew Shusuke had joined quite a few clubs before quitting them, but he hadn't realized Shusuke had joined every club at least once. Yumiko seemed to be warring between a similar disbelief and annoyance.

"And you think you'll stay with this one because it has an interesting puppy? Such a fickle outo I have. How about we make a deal?"

Shusuke's eyes snapped open. Glittering suspiciously. For good reason, Eiji thought as he edged himself closer to the door. Yumiko was a lot more sadistic than Shusuke. Her proposals were the equivalent of ultimatums: Do what I want or suffer.

"What are the terms?"

"You stay in the tennis club for more than half a year, say three quarters, and I won't tell Otou-san you're trying to make friends with a Lycan. In fact, I won't even mention there are any Lycans at your school."

Shusuke lowered his eyelids some, scrutinizing an impassive Yumiko.

"What about Okaa-san?"

This time Yumiko scowled for a moment, before she nodded.

"As long as she doesn't ask me directly, I won't say anything."

"Deal."

The siblings fell quiet, contemplating the possible problems that might arise from their agreement. Eiji frowned, biting his lip.

"Is there a reason you don't want Fuji-san to know that you go to the same school as a Lycan?"

Both turned their attention to him, silent as they tried to determine what to say. Yumiko spoke first.

"You started reading the text on the non-human race I gave you right?"

Eiji nodded.

"Hai. I read the Lycan chapter so far."

Yumiko smiled strainedly at him.

"Good. Keep reading. Consider it more vampire homework."

He grimaced nodding.

"Well, I'm not certain what the text told you exactly, but I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to be politically and racially correct about it. The thing is, even though we, vampires, are generally on agreeable terms with Lycans, it mostly has to do with alliances we have drawn up between our individual races. Without them, it is a lot more difficult to keep the peace."

"Okay…"

Eiji said not quite understanding. Shusuke patted him on the shoulder.

"I shouldn't have made it seem so easy that I made friends with Taka. You probably got the wrong impression."

Frowning, he tilted his head. Yumiko sighed.

"It's hard to explain centuries of racial interactions between vampires and other species in a few sentences. Or make it clear without leaving something out. But in our world, sans humans, there are several prominent groups: Elementals, Lycans, Magic Users, Others and Vampires. Of those groups, Magic Users and Others are the most varied, encompassing anybody with the ability to utilize magic, or any race that doesn't fit the other groups. Vampires and Lycans are the most singular because there is never any question of what their core being is. Are you following?"

"Hai. I think. Because of our traits, it is very easy to identify us as Vampires. However, Others is a broad classification for different races with overlapping, yet dissimilar traits."

Yumiko nodded, smiling.

"Correct. Anyways, each race has its own needs and personality characteristics. Some compare with those needs and temperaments of other races, and others strongly contrast. Taking into consideration vampires need blood to survive and tend towards domineering, selfish attitudes, there are very few races we strongly connect with. And fewer still who feel the desire to befriend us."

Processing the information she was trying to impart on him, Eiji mulled it over.

"We don't get along with Lycans because we might drink their blood?"

Yumiko didn't nod, but grinned distastefully. Shusuke took pity on him again.

"Hai. Sort of. That plays a part in it. Lycans are fully capable of defending themselves against us though. The thing you have to understand is that each race has a different flavor to their blood, if they have blood. Like how milk tastes different depending on where it comes from. Human blood is the most preferable to us, and the most available. Which I know you don't want to hear, but it's true. For some reason we are not completely sure of, the more dissimilar a race is too humans the less appealing it is. So the closest substitute for human blood is…well, actually its animal blood. Bad example. But for the purposes of the argument it would be a magic user's blood."

Focusing on Shusuke, Eiji nodded. He supposed that made sense.

"Lycan's blood is potent…like goat's milk. It is an acquired taste that very few vampires care to cultivate. Mainly because a Lycan can hold their ground and kill a vampire if backed into a corner. But some of our kind like the challenge. So whenever that happens, it causes problems between our races. Of course the same can be said when one of their kind develops an interest in hunting vampires…Primarily, our races don't get along because our personalities are too similar. We're both temperamental, easily angered, possessive, territorial and hate to admit when we're wrong. Politically, there are even more reasons, but you'll learn about those later. In the case of Tezuka-kun and Oishi-kun it is political reason why Otou-san would not be pleased with the situation. Okaa-san is slightly less conservative than he is."

'Oh' was the response Eiji formed with his mouth. That actually made a lot of sense. Grimacing, he decided he would read a few more chapters of the book Yumiko had lent him tonight. He doubted he would be tired enough to sleep two nights in a row. Especially considering his dreams last night. Causing him to shudder even now.

"So are you going to have your parent's sign your forms too, Eiji-kun? If your Okaa-san has problems with it, I could speak with her. And let her know that I could pick you up after practice, since I'll be picking Shusuke up anyways."

Yumiko commented, attempting to lighten the atmosphere in the car. Failing to produce a half grin, Eiji shook his head.

"I'm not joining the tennis club."

He fiddled with his fingers as he felt her scrutiny on him.

"Why not?"

Shrugged, glanced at Shusuke who wouldn't look him the eye.

"I-I just don't feel like it. It would be too much to take. If something happened…"

"Eiji-kun. You can't avoid the world forever. Shusuke can help you if you need it. You…I want you to seriously consider joining the club. Tomorrow morning if you can't tell me five good reasons, besides the ones you just stated, I'm going to inform Kikumaru-san."

Glowering at the floor, he felt frustration beginning to fill him. _Why couldn't they understand_?

"Eiji!" "Eiji-kun."

The two mind readers exclaimed worriedly. Eiji glowered more, noticing the car coming to a stop. Grabbing his choker, he wrapped it around his throat before taking his backpack, and throwing the door open. Agilely he landed on the sidewalk and stalked to the door his Okaa-san was running out of at that moment.

_STOP reading my mind!_

Without glancing back at the concerned looks centered on him, he entered the house.

……

"Shusuke, what is going on with Eiji-kun?"

Yumiko asked impassively, driving away from the Kikumaru residence. Shusuke wasn't surprise by her coolness. She really liked Eiji, and therefore really worried about him.

"I think Eiji is hearing Devali again. Is he nearby?"

Grimacing with revulsion, Yumiko shook her head.

"Not that I am aware of. However, the Hounds we sent after him have yet to discover his whereabouts."

Yumiko pursed her lips, looking as if she was trying to keep from spitting. He agreed whole heartedly with her.

"Order them to stop lazing around. I detest council henchmen. Mercenaries do better work, for cheaper. When I'm older, I'll ensure our clan keeps private capable Hounds."

Her lips quirked the tiniest fraction, before thinning out again.

"The Elders will only get in my way if I command them. It would be easier if you were older…Tonight I'll grab a couple Cats and check to see if he has decided to settle nearby."

Shusuke nodded, satisfied. His nee-san was highly skilled, and a lethal Master. Or Mistress by the standards of the sexist vampire culture.

"Did he specifically tell you that Devali was speaking to him?"

"No. But he was nervous all day, and kept on having mood swings worse than a teenage girl's. He did mention the Voice afterschool when I was trying to drag him to the tennis practice. After that, he calmed down though."

Her clenched jaw was the only sign she was annoyed.

"I take back what I told Eiji-kun earlier…He will join the tennis club with you. From what you said at least three of them can hold their own and keep him down if he snaps…plus Ryuzaki-san will be there. Its best he starts interacting with others more, and with five of you to keep him in check it will be a lot easier if Devali talks to him. "

"Hai Yumiko-nee-san. I agree completely."

The rest of their car ride took place in silence as each pondered upon their own thoughts.

…………………………………

"_Stupid interfering tame bitches. Master will have what is his. No one will take away his precious kitten. Not even the rabid doggies_."

A lithe shadowed figure hissed loudly under his breath. Passerby stared at him, before quickly glancing away to disturbed at the sight of the lunatic. Ignoring these actions, the figure continued to rant only more cooing this time.

"_Don't worry Kitty. Master will be back soon. Annoying bitches follow Master, so Master must leave until they go away. Miss Kitty, Master does. Kitty will be happy to see Master. Master Promises Kitty_."

Grinning manically the figure had disappeared flawlessly into the crowd by the time the Cats arrived.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Thanks for Reading,

False Sourires


End file.
